<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited Heartache by ForTheHearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953498">Unrequited Heartache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts'>ForTheHearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Triangles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still in shock his feelings weren't returned. Being in a unrequited relationship with someone who meant the world to someone was heart wrenching. Kyo still couldn't believe it. Constructive Criticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru &amp; Sohma Kyou &amp; Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrequited Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Fruits Basket. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unrequited Heartache </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It had just been a year since Tohru broke the news to the Sohma family and her friends. The happy news she was involved with Yuki Sohma. The news of their relationship took a surprising turn for all whom heard it. Few of the Sohma cousins all thought Tohru would end up with Momiji or Kyo. Even Momiji thought the same thing. Though it wasn't expected, they all gave their approval and support for the young couple.</p><p>Not too much, Kyo. </p><p>It irked him seeing them together. He wished he could confess to the beautiful brunette. It wasn't possible as she was happily involved with the Rat of the Sohma family.</p><p>"Damn, rat... why did he have to take her from me.."</p><p>Kyo asks himself every day. This day specifically he was going to see her. Tohru Honda. He would take the chance and confess to her either way. It needed to be done. It needed to be out in the open. </p><p>"I love you so much, Tohru..!"</p><p>They promised to meet up for a small lunch nearby the dojo. His master asked him to bring her along. Knowing his pupil/son wouldn't mind bringing her along too. The three gotten along very well since they've met. Especially since Tohru opened Kyo's heart a little more to his master. The one man that loved the former cat as his own son.</p><p>"Master, I'll be going."</p><p>"Okay. Make sure to bring Tohru-san over."</p><p>"Yes I will."</p><p>Kyo took off. He would meet up with Tohru at a nearby diner. The diner was just few blocks away from the dojo. Moving back to the dojo just a year ago was for the best to for the orange headed young man.</p><hr/><p>Kyo sits alone waiting for her. He was looking out the window seeing a beautiful young women. It was her.</p><p>Tohru Honda. </p><p>She was vividly beautiful when entering the diner. Her hair was being blown by the fan soon as she came inside. He calls her over as he waved his arms.</p><p>"Tohru, I'm very here."</p><p>"Oh, hi, Kyo-kun. Thank you for inviting me." She gives a soft smile.</p><p>He smiled back handing her a menu. "It's on me so order what you like."</p><p>"Thank you. How very kind of you."</p><p>His cheeks reddened soon as he looked closer at her. Her blue eyes looking back at his beautiful orange ones, keeping a kind smile. Not able to control himself he downcast his eyes. She tilts her head.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"..o---oh I just want to tell you something."</p><p>"Sure. Share with me your thoughts." Tohru shrugged setting the menu down onto the table.</p><p>Kyo took few breathes. He didn't bother looking up at her. Mumbling an apology and saying three words.</p><p>"...I'm sorry," He mumbles closing his eyes. "I love you so much, Tohru. I thought it would be best to let you  know.."</p><p>She wasn't surprised. Taking hold of his hands squeezing it gently.</p><p>"I knew all along. I'm sorry myself for not ever talking to you about your feelings towards me.."</p><p>She scoots close to him. Grabbing hold of his face. How it broke her heart to millions of pieces seeing streams of tears coming down.</p><p>"I love you to. It's just different from what you feel for me."</p><p>"...h---how do you feel about me...?"</p><p>He had to ask. She wiped his tears, allowing the beautiful girl to do so.</p><p>"I love you as family. Please don't give up on finding love either, Kyo-kun. You're such an amazing man." She whispers words into his words. The honest words that were coming from her own heart.</p><p>"I'd love for you to find someone who'd love you in and out. As much as I love Yuki-kun, I won't stop loving you. You're a very important person in my heart too."</p><p>"Thank y---you." He hiccupped.</p><p>Tohru bravely kisses his cheeks. She lets him cry into his arms. Rubbing circles around his back until be was better, and calmed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>